just your problem
by reindeerguardian
Summary: marceline and princess bubblegum have a talk after marci's song in what was missing


Just your problem

**Okay I just got through watching the preview for what was missing and it needed a fanfic :3**

" Marceline!" Bubblegum called, chasing the dark haired girl. They'd just defeated and the door lord yesterday and she was still confused about the vampire's song. But the queen was avoiding her at all costs. Bonnibelle sighed irritably as the girl floated quickly into her house and locked the door.

" C'mon Marceline, we have to talk about this!" she said pressing against the door, but Marci didn't answer she only stood on the other side of the door and stared at her shoes. She was embarrassed about what had happened. How could she have sung something so personal about Bonnie of all people? She knew the answer of course but wouldn't admit it. She couldn't believe she'd once been friends with that know-it-all, pink-haired, stuck up, goody-two-shoes...

" Maa-aarciiii!" the princess yelled again " I'm not leaving until you let me in!" the vampire sighed as she unlocked the door and opened it slightly so the girl could walk in. Bubblegum looked around unsurely and sat down on the hard couch. They sat there awkwardly for a few minutes. The princess didn't know where to begin. She thought about it and started with a simple question. " Marceline, what happened to us?" the girl looked up from her axe bass with a bored expression and shrugged. " People grow apart bonnie, geez I thought you were the smart one." Slightly annoyed, she shook her head.

" People don't just grow apart, there has to be a reason." The vampire stared at her hand as though it was the most interesting thing in the world, ignoring the pink haired princess. " Really, why did you change so much that you put off our friendship?" she vampire snapped her head up in disbelief. " Why did _I _change so much?" she cried she drew herself to full height, towering menacingly over the princess " I didn't change at all! You went away to that boarding school and came back all stiff and pink!" she spat angrily. The princess looked surprised. " What?" Marceline sat back down looking sad.

_I should start from the beginning._

_We used to have fun together. Since the day you were born Bonnibelle. We spent summer days exploring old frog motels and swimming in pools of caramel. We were close. Almost like sisters, considering the only family I had was my dad, and ,well… you know. We did everything together bonnie. Then the king found out and said you were ' behaving like a heathen child' and sent you to st. sarsaparilla's boarding school for girls with high socks or whatever . I spent the summer bored out of my skull waiting for you. Things just when downhill from there… then your boyfriend Finn shows up and your all ' oh, I'm so helpless and pretty kiss me hero!'_

At this point bubblegum only stared at her and mumbled " he's not my boyfriend…" the vampire queen rolled her eyes. " whatever. Jake's hotter anyway." Bubblegum shifted uneasily and said "well… you know you changed too. That summer, you were all Goth and junk when I came back. And, well, you um,…" She looked at the floor "when Finn and Jake came, you were so _interested_ I Finn, I guess I might've been a little jealous.." the queen looked at her funny.

" I don't like Finn!" she laughed. Princess bubblegum looked confused

" But you're always flirting with him and – and …" she looked exasperated. Marceline was going into hysterics " I-I sooo do not like Finn! The only reason I'm like that with him is because, well, it's _fun_!" the princess looked like all the air whooshed out of her at once.

"Well, Marci, I-I'm sorry that I've been such a" she paused. "A stiff." She said it awkwardly, like a foreign language. The queen half-smiled at her attempt. " And I'll try to be…" she thought for a moment " less awesome?" they laughed awkwardly. The princess looked over her shoulder and jerked a thumb that way. " I'm, gonna go…"

" Yeah…" she turned out the door but before she left completely, Marceline called to her " I'll see you tomorrow at Finn and Jake's ?" Bonnibelle smiled and replied " yeah. I'll see you."

**So there you are, I wasn't sure how to end this so meh :I**


End file.
